Destiny of the Mamushi
by Jiko Hitasura
Summary: Kaidoh, sadly, dies in this one, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! He becomes a Shinigami and becomes partners with Tsuzuki & Hisoka. Protected by two E


**_Disclaimer: I own not the beautiful works of art that are Yami no Matsuei and Prince of Tennis. If I did they wouldn't be as wonderful as they are._**

**Destiny of the Mamushi:**

Kaidoh sat down heavily, the sweat running down his forehead; his breathing was erratic and his muscles felt heavy. _/So heavy.../_

It was early morning, and like always, he was training. He had just finished running 5 km and all of a sudden his chest felt tight and it hurt to breathe. He looked around, panicked, and fell to his knees clutching his chest.

Soon the pain became unbearable and a yelp of pain tore from his lips as he fell face first onto the cold ground. The night before he had noticed the moon was bigger then normaland tinted red. He didn't know why he suddenly thought of the moon, but he didn't care all that much; the pain was numbing now, his vision became darker and his breathing shallower. Soon he lost consciousness and after a moment...his breathing ceased altogether...

**-Enmacho, Meifu, Shokan Division-**

Tsuzuki stared at the message on his computer in confusion. It wasn't all that strange for him to be confused, but for some reason, the way he was concentrating made Hisoka worry. The younger Shinigami walked over silently and peered over Tsuzuki's shoulder in slight curiosity. He started reading mid-sentence.

**_/...so Tsusuki, you will be recieving a new partner. He is not to replace Hisoka, but to become a, strangely enough, third partner. I am sure you will be able to handle this, he is very skilled and dedicated....though he does have some...issues. We are sorry to shove this on you, but we feel you are the only team that can really handle him. His name is Kaidoh Kaoru. I'm afraid we can't tell you much more, but I'm sure you'll find out everything in due time._**

**_-Konoe_**

**_--P.S.- Please, respect Kaidoh, he doesn't express himself very well but he's a good man./_**

"Can there even _be _three people on one 'team'?" Hisoka asked incredulously, his emerald eyes widening slightly at the news.

Tsuzuki's nose wrinkled slightly in deep thought, "I guess so...I hope he likes donuts!" he said cheerfully; Hisoka sweatdropped and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Shut up about the damn donuts already..." he said in irritation, though it died quickly and was replaced by curiosity. He was about to ask something when there was a slight knock on the door Tsuzuki gasped in amazement.

"My kami! someone actually knocked!" again Hisoka twitched and went to open the door. He was greatly surprised by what he saw there. (I'm disregarding the actual age and saying how old he looks, about...I think?) A youth of about 17 stood there, staring intensly at him. The youth was tall, about 170cm, ha had a green bandana over black hair that hung slightly in his piercing brown eyes. He wore a black hoodie that was too latge for him, and black baggy pants(he has odd taste now, being dead can do that to a person ), it wasn't so much 'goth' as it was 'dark and brooding'; probably brooding about his death.

"Fsssshhhh....." Hisoka did a double take, and Tsuzuki was on the floor laughing within seconds of the strange sound. The guy actually _HISSED_ at him! Tsuzuki couldn't take it and he just burst out laughing. The boy turned his icy gaze on the older Shinigami and he nodded in respect, realizing he was his superior.

"Erm...heheheh...s-sorry...but...hissed...you...haha..........okay, I'm fine no-hahahaha....okay, really okay now." Tsuzuki said, not embarrased at all about his outburst. Kaidoh nodded again and held out his hand; Tsuzuki happily shook it, wincing at the strong grip the boy had.

"I am Asato Tsuzuki & this is Kurosaki Hisoka," he introduced, pointing towards Hisoka.

"I am Kaidoh Kaoru." Kaidoh said, stoic as ever. But even his stoic attitude couldn't dull Tsuzuki's bright and shiny smile.

"Pleasure to meet you!" He said happily as he glomped the poor Mamushi. "Well, we're your new partner's I guess, I was wondering...." Tsuzuki's face grew quite serious and Kaidoh nodded for him to continue, "....do you like donuts?" Kaidoh's eyes widened slightly and, for a split second his lips twitched upwards and then it was gone. Tsuzuki thought it was a big success though and smiled brightly again.

"Hai, Tsuzuki-sama, I do." Tsuzuki frowned at the use of '-sama' and he motioned Kaidoh over & huddled over, conspiritorally.

"Yo, Kaidoh, no need for the respect, just call me Tsuzuki. It is alright if I call you Kaidoh, ne? Kaoru sounds so....weird; no offense, but Kaidoh is more fitting." Kaidoh once again seemed to nearly smile but his stoicness was too strong, and he just nodded politely.

"Hai, I was also called 'mamushi' when I was alive; it was a nickname I had earned." Tsuzuki couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard pride in the kids voice while talking about his nickname.

"& how did you earn that? 'Viper' is an odd nickname, I'm sure it has an interesting story behind it!" The ever curious shinigami asked lightly, knowing it may be a touchy subject. He was surprised when Kaidoh actually smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Ah, it is quite interesting. You see, I was on a Tennis team, a very good one..." his eyes softened slightly while he mused about the past. "I was known as 'Mamushi' because of my special technique. The 'boomerang snake'; It was named that because when the ball is hit a certain way, it spins just right & goes around the pole & into the other side of the court. It is also beacause of my attitude I guess. While I was alive, I was very stoic and much like a viper. I guess it took me dying to realize my true nature" He smiled softly at the last sentence but then his face hardend. "I was finishing my training early one morning, I had just run 5 km and still had 300 push-ups, crunches, and pull-ups to do....my chest began to ache and I guess my heart couldn't handle the stress. That's when I died."

It was amazing what death could do. Normally, Kaidoh would never speak so much, but after dieing he realized the value of words, and trying harder to express himself. The only problem is, it doesn't always work out too well.

"Well, that's the way destiny works, it's not always clear what she's doing, but there's always a reason for these things." Kaidoh's face darkened slightly at the mention of destiny, and his eyes unfocused.

-

_/Awaken, my child./_ a beautiful voice whispered in his ear. The voice was like the hiss of a thousand snakes and the wind blowing through a dying tree; but it was beautiful.

'Where....am I...?' he asked, mind still clouded by the dark emtiness surrounding him. He was freezing, cold and hollow feeling; then all af a sudden, he felt warm, calming arms envelope him in a hug. He didn't tense or panic like he should have, but relaxed and sighed contentedly in the loving embrace.

_/I am so sorry, my child....but it was fate that this was to happen./_ the voice spoke softly, regret and sorrow in every lovely word.

'For what...?' He still ahd not realized what had happened.

_/For your death, dear child/_ She spoke softly, and kindly, but Kaidoh didn't care. He was in a state of shock, and angrily he tore away from the warm figure; and gasped at the site.

Before him stood what could only be a Goddess. She had bronzed skin, slitted golden eyes and the figure of a siren. Her hair was dark green, with cobras entangled in it's lengths, it fell to her mid back. She wore a simple white Egyptian robe, with gold jewelry here and there. Her eyes had the tell-tale markings of an Egyptian, the long black marks as well as a simple headdress of a cobra sitting on her head. She wore no shoes and seemed to float in the darkness, emitting her own warm glow.

She smiled softly at the boy in front of her, and at the question she knew was coming.

'Wh-who are you...?'

_/I am known as Meretseger, to your kind I am a Goddess that watches over and protects the kings of the past while they lie in their eternal slumber. I am 'th cobra Goddess, protector of the Valley of the Kings'.../_ here she sighed and moved closer to the confused youth. _/I am also the protector of all my children on earth. You, Kaidoh, are one of my children. It was set in motion long ago, your spirit is under my protection and as such, I will do all I can to help you. You will be tested soon, to become a 'Shinigami.' You will pass, and I will be with you the whole time. There is another that will be with you; Nepthys, "Friend of the Dead." She has watched you, and she has come to like you, my child/_ She smiled gently at his stunned expression. _/She was the Goddess who met the king's spirit at the gates of the underworld & led them to the 'other side' as some would say. Nepthys. You should show yourself now./_ As she was saying this, another figure appeared.

Again, it was a woman, but much different this time. Her shoulder length hair was an off white, like that of bandages, and her black eyes were nearly the same as Meretseger's. She wore the same robes and jewelry, but the wings of a falcon protruded delicatly from her back and her frame was smaller, but just as beautiful as the other goddess. _/I am...very pleased to meet you, Kaidoh./_ she said, her voice sharper than Meretseger's, yet just as calming. _/I am aslso sorry your death could not be prevented, but it had to happen. Destiny cannot be changed, even by two goddesses such as us!/_ She chuckled humorlessly, almost bitterly. _/but do not fear, young one. you have a purpose in the after life. The fate of a Shinigami is what we see for you, and a very powerful one at that. When the time comes for you to be assigned partners, do not hesitate to show your feelings. Do not keep your thoughts bottled up; this may be difficult at first, and there may be some consecuinses but you will be alright. There are more of the divine on your side, but they wish to remain nameless for the time being. Do you understand?/_ It took several minutes, but Kaidoh nodded slowly, still a bit unsure. Meretseger spoke next.

_/My child, fear not, for we will be with you always, and remember that you will see your friends again, someday./ _As she finished the two goddess began to fade away, though the warm feeling stayed with him. Kaidoh stared into the darkness and, for some reason, could not feel sorry for himself, could not weep for his loss. It was odd for him, yet he felt reassured by the warmth he still felt.  
-  
"..doh? Kaidooooh!" Tsuzuki had been trying to get his attention for a few moments, and when he came too, Kaidoh blushed. Tsuzuki was standing inches away waving his hand in his face.

"I'm okay Tsuzuki...just remembering something," he tried to reasure the man and smiled softly at him. Then all of a sudden his face returned to the stoic look and "Fsssshhhhhhh" was the first thing he said.  
Tsuzuki looked taken aback but soon a look of understanding crossed his face. Hisoka looked between the two in complete confusion. 'what in the nine hells is going on'  
"You have a split personality, ne?" Tsuzuki asked bluntly. Hisoka blanched at him and then glared.  
"Tsuzuki you baka! EDon't be so rude as to ask such a question"  
"He is correct, though, Hisoka-san," came the quiet reply. Hisoka stared at Kaidoh in disbelief. He got a psychotic glare for his efforts.

**_-- I figured there was good place to leave off. I like this crossover, and for some reason I had to include Egyptian Goddess, my own interpretation of course. I hope you enjoy this, I haven't seen a crossover with these two anime and I was suddenly hit with inspiration, which is quite rare(just ask Billy-chan!). Constructive Critiscism is always welcome, while flames will be used to light the fires of the lovely vacation spot in Hell I have 'aquired' from Tiki._**


End file.
